Eyes Of Love
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke for the last time. AU. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Okay, I hope you guys like this. This is my first oneshot. I considered writing a chapter story for this but nah! If you like this then yay! Tell me how did in reviews.

Quote,_**"I'll show you that I'm not the same."**_

* * *

><p>"I hate him." Haruno Sakura told her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. The girl had been starring at him for such a long time. She had such intense sadness in her eyes as she watched him. The short pinked haired girl had done almost everything to get him to notice her. For the past eight years! Yes she met him when she was eight. At first it was a little crush, but when being put in the same class as him in sixth grade she got to know him better and even became friends with him. That crush grew into love and affection.<p>

She cared so deeply for him, she wanted to be at his side like how Neji was to TenTen. She expressed her love to him several times, but he either just ignored it or brushed it off. She sent him gifts every holiday, even on his birthday. She sent him several love letters, but he would never come to the meet up place. She always tried to make sure he was happy, even if she wasn't. She always tried to look her best in front of him, to impress him. But he always looked at her with the same serious eyes. She tried to take him out, but he would refuse or say he's busy.

She wanted him to notice her, to look at her with the same eyes she looked at him with. Love and compassion. But he never looked at her that way. In fact he either said or did something that hurt her feelings. She would tell herself he didn't mean it or notice it. Or when it was obvious that he meant it, she would tell herself he probably said it because a lot of girls liked him. And he was so stressed. But that didn't change the fact that it still hurt and she would end up crying about it later.

Maybe he thought she was useless and annoying like some other people. They would say terrible and mean things about her. Things like 'she's such a teme!' or 'she's annoying and always get's in the way'. But she didn't try to be annoying or get in the way. She tried to help and be important to the best of her ability. She was the smartest girl in in her class, she was the class president, she was on the student council! All the teachers admired her especially Kakashi sensei and Kocho Tsunade.

She even got many love letters. Especially from Naruto,who stopped crushing on her, and Rock Lee. But she never looked at anyone in that perspective except him! He was all that mattered!

Uchiha Sasuke.

The darked haired handsome boy that girls fell head over heels for. He was just that cool. He was part of the kendo club, and he was very smart. He wasn't as smart as Sakura but he was a genius a mastermind. He was stronger in some fields compared to Sakura. But she didn't care, she admired him. And she probably always would.

Ino looked at her friend watching her carefully to try and figure out what she was thinking. When she saw Sakura's pink lips curve into a slight smile she looked at Sasuke who was quietly laughing. No one could have really heard unless they were paying attention. Ino then came to the conclusion that Sakura was thinking about him and how she wasn't good enough for him.

This angered Ino. She hated when any of her friends started acting like they weren't anything and that they were messed up. Especially when it came to boys. Don't get her wrong, she loved boys. She just didn't believe be littl Iing herself, no had the most confidence out of her friends, but she was also the most prettiest.

But seeing how Sakura was with Sasuke was ridiculous to her. She always kept a safe distance from the boy but at the same time being closer than most girls. At least when Ino had a crush on him she wouldn't act all blushy blushy all the time.

Yes it was true, Ino was one of those girls who had a crush on Sasuke. But like most of the girls she moved on, deciding it was too much trouble. He was too much trouble. I mean, his whole family was killed. And a few months ago his brother died of illness. Anyone who had gone through that much pain must have been going crazy. Which was another reason girls gave up on him. But to Sakura it was just another reason to be by his side. Sakura was the most loyal out of all the girls.

Well, there was another girl who was almost as loyal to Sasuke. Her name was Karin, she had liked Sasuke probably almost as much as Sakura. She scarred any girl or boy who got in her way of Sasuke. But her crush on Sasuke died , Noone knew why, but rumors went around that he hurt physically and emotionally. Ever since then she had been scarred and distant from the boy.

But Ino herself had a dislike of Sasuke to some degree. Sure he was cool and all, but he hurt her bestfriend too much. If it wasn't the fact that Sakura loved him so much the pinkette would have a boyfriend by now, like the rest of her friends. Yes, it was true, Sakura was the only one out of her friends who didn't have a boyfriend.

Ino frowned at Sakura shaking her head at her,"You're such a liar Sakura." She said more sadly than angrily. She was disappointed in her friend. She gave in to this immense love she felt for Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and looked down sadly, she knew Ino was right about that. Of course she didn't hate Sasuke, but she had every reason to, right? No, no she didn't. If he didn't love her back she couldn't blame him for that."I know.." Sakura quietly replied. She felt tears threatening the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before Ino could see. She didn't want the blond to scold her.

"It's just that I love him.." She whispered, she hated how pathetic she sounded. She sounded like some love sick puppy. She felt her chest tightening.

"I know." Now it was Ino's turn to sigh. She just wished Sakura could move on. To someone who loved her, even Bushy brows would be good enough! The blond placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to comfort her. She looked for comforting words to say. She knew it had to be something that would keep her going, Sakura wouldn't take anything else but that. She was determined to only love Sasuke. "Love is not only just being happy, okay? It has it's hardships."

Sakura simply nodded and gently smiled."Thanks,Ino." Ino smiled back and sat in her own seat next to Sakura. Kurenai sensei had just stepped in to teach the English class. The girls could hear Naruto already complaining about how he didn't understand his homework.

* * *

><p>It was after school, and everyone had already gone home. Everyone except Haruno Sakura that is. The pinkette stayed behind to finish some paperwork for the student council. But she didn't mind, she actually was happy to do the work. It helped clear her mind.<p>

As she worked through the papers she kicked off her shoes and listened to music. The song was in English, it was an American singer. But she could read, speak and understand English. So as she listened to this, she started to relate the lyrics to herself

_"I can hold my breath."_

_"I can bite my tongue."_

_"I can stay awake for days. If that's what you want."_

_"Be your number one."_

She stopped writing and listened closely. She started to compare this song to her and Sasuke.

_"I can fake a smile."_

_"I can force a laugh."_

_"I can dance and play the part. If that's what you ask."_

_"Give you all I am."_

_"I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it."_

_"But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human."_

Sakura pulled the earbuds out of her ears. She had heard enough. The song reminded her too much of her and Sasuke's current relationship. She would do anything for him, but she was human too. She got hurt too much, she was...only human.

Sakura sighed, she felt her heart aching, sometimes she really did wish she didn't love him. The only love she experienced so far was the pain of it. And she hated feeling pain. She sighed again and looked into the glass pitcher of water. She dazed off into her thoughts, thinking about what it would be like to not have feelings.

It wouldn't be so bad not having feelings. She wouldn't be sad or angry. But she also wouldn't feel happy. And that was such a wonderful feeling. As she thought about it she found herself singing that song. She had obviously stopped working. When ever she thought about him, it was too hard to work.

Suddenly the classroom door slid open. Sakura who hadn't heard any footsteps stood up in shock and accidetally knocked the glass pitcher on the floor. It shattered and scattered on the floor. Sakura looked down at the mess she made and gulped. What idiot stayed after school anyway? Whoever it was scarred her and was going to get it.

Sakura looked up to find that Sasuke was standing in the door way. He had the look of surprise in his eyes. Sakura soon had that look in her eyes. Not even a second past before Sakura felt the warth rushing to her cheeks. She embarrassed herself in front of him.

It made some sense that he was still here. He was probably practicing on his swordmanship and whatever. Sakura nervously placed her hands behind her back, her cheeks still remained pink. She forced herself to explain herself."I I didn't know you were still here." She looked up at his face. She sounded like such a girly girl. She hated how she acted in front of him, no wonder why he didn't want to hang out with her.

Sasuke blinked but simply nodded, looking downward. Sakura then nodded herself and found herself unconsciously walking toward him."Sakura, wait!" He warned her. But it was to late, Sakura already walked into the glass and cut her barefeet.

"Ow!" she stepped back and fell back into her seat. How could she forget that fast. Oh, she forgot so fast because she was entirely focused on him. She was such a ditz. 'Stupid!' she mentally scolded herself. She should have never took off her shoes. She stopped mentally scolding herself and looked at her feet. She had cut them pretty bad. She still had glass in her left foot.

"How bad is it?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a frown. If she wasn't mistaken she heard concern in his voice. But she was more focused on the fact of how close he was. She didn't even notice him come near her. Now her face was even more red, all the heat she felt. And her heart pounding against her chest.

"It's not that bad." She hated that he was so close, her heart was beating too fast.

The blacked haired boy looked down at her feet inspecting them."I never thought of you as a liar,Sakura." His voice was serious , but his face said otherwise. He was wearing his trademark amirk. The one that burned her under his gaze. Was he toying with her?

Before she could reply he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. It happened so fast Sakura didn't know how to react. But she knew her face was redder than ever, but she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck when he bend over to pick up her shoes. He looked at her face, which she tried to hide, to her surprise he only laughed.

Sakura just had to be dreaming, she fantasized him holding her like this many she had heard Sasukes laughs many times before. But they were either cruel or quiet. This one seemed happy and free. She had to look up at him, what made him like this? Whatever it was she didn't care, she liked this laugh. It made her feel warm and happy inside."Let's go to the nurses office." Again he didn't wait for her reply and already left the room.

When the were in the room Sasuke set her down on the bed. And she felt a twinge of sadness. She had to admit, she liked being carried by Sasuke in his strong arms. She felt like...someone important to him. She felt...Special.

Sasuke left to get the First Aid kit and shortly returned. He crouched down in front of the girl and began working on her feet. She watched him carefully, he had such focus eyes as he worked on her. Had he done this before? Because he was doing awfully well."I didn't know you were good at this kind of stuff." She commented quietly.

Sasuke only glanced at her once, and simply shrugged."I'm only thinking of what you would do. I sometimes watched you help out Nurse Shizune." Sakura was surprised. He sometimes watched her? Well, she watched him all the time. But...That was because...She...Was...Atracted to him...Could he be attracted to...her? No,no,no. She shook her head softly.

"Don't move, you know better." Sasuke broke her train of thoughts. He was badaging her foot now and she had squirmed a bit with out noticing it."Sorry." She blushed, looking down. He soon finished bandaging her foot and dug into a drawer where Nurse Shizune put socks, gloves and other things to cover skin.

Sasuke pulled out a pair of white socks and put them on Sakura's feet. He picked up one of her shoes when he stopped, and looked up at the pinkette."May I?" he asked.

May he what? Put on her shoe like Cinderalla? She was more than fine with that, but the way he looked at her meant much more."Sure." she answered trying to hide the excitement. Sasuke nodded and slipped her shoe on.

It was quiet again, Sasuke had looked away from her. He was lost in thought about somthing. She wondered what he was thinking about. Finally Sakura realized they were alone. _"Tell him whenever you have the chance, for the last time." _Ino had told her that. To confess to the boy one last time.

And this seemed like a good time. The were alone."Sasuke?" She softly called his name. Sasuke was pulled back into reality and looked back at her. His face seemed soft as he looked at had his attention, good." I know that you probably think me annoying or useless. But I try to be important, to you. I want to show you how important you are to me and that I can make you truly happy. Because I love you." She had to say it at a normal pace, so he couldn't interrupt and she wouldn't stop herself.

Sasuke again looked to the side without saying a word. She was to forward. Now she made things awkward. Sakura looked down with her hair covering her face. Even if she was to forward he could have at least said something. Anything! She felt the lump in her throat and those tears coming back. No! She refused to cry, not in front of him anyway.

"Well, um." She cleared her throat, her voice was cracking."I guess we should sweep up that glass before someone get's hurt. Like me."

"Sakura I doubt anyone will cut their feet, they'll probably be wearing shoes like smart people would. Plus the janitor will take care of it." He said in that cold voice of his, but it seemed he was thinking of something else. Sasuke was now looking out the window, it had started raining pretty hard. There was even thunder now.

Sakura gulped, she knew he was right. He always was. Now she felt like a bigger idiot. Another surprise happened, he got up and sat next to her."Listen Sakura, I know I'm a little late on a reply. But I think I have one for your confession now." His voice void of any emotion.

So he finally came up with a rejection reply? Again Sakura felt that pain in her chest. No reply would have been better. She had to use all her strength to keep herself from crying, so he could continue.

"I had never really thought about girls, they've just been attracted to me. I thought they were all the same. And I thought you were the craziest of them. You always sent me gifts and been nice to me when I was mean to you. But when everyone heard of my past they backed away, exept you and Naruto. You always tried to be there for me. You never gave up on me. You were more than just a friend. Soon I had to realize I liked you, it explained why my heart acted funny around you. So I tried to ignore you or make you hate me. You made me act different. And when I figured Naruto liked you, I thought I hadn't had a chance. Him and Rock Lee they were so much nicer to you than me. But you had no interest in them. You only ever loved me, and I just didn't know how to tell you. It took forever. But Haruno Sakura I-"

BOOM! The thunder was such a loud cracking sound Sasuke was muted."What did you say?" She slowly asked.

"I said." He paused and laid his forehead on hers and his dark eyes looked into her green eyes."Haruno Sakura, I love you."

Silence. Silence filled the room. Sakura couldn't believe it, happiness was breaking all over her and to Sasuke's surprise she began to cry."I just wanted to hear that, for so long." She sobbed. Sasuke wiped her tears away, he didn't have to say anything to comfort her. His touch was enough.

She hadn't really thought about it until now. But she had notice him acting weird around her. Every-time she touched him he would snatch his hand away and look somewhere else. She would have been to hurt to notice the blush on his face. There was so many moments that he left clues, but she hadn't thought about it."I love you so much." She held onto his shirt, not wanting to let go. She pressed her cold lips against his cheek, feeling his warmth as she came closer to him.

Sasuke practically had her on his lap as he pulled her to him,"I know, and I love you dearly." He told her softly as he ran her fingers through her hair. He smelt it. It smelled exactly like Sakura flowers.

That moment they held on to one another wanting to feel the others touch. They softly spoke of the times they missed together while the cuddled on the bed. For a second Sakura even thought it was a dream. But when she looked into his eyes, he looked at her with love and compassion. The same look she always looked at him with. And that night they sealed their love with a soft and sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. I kind of got lazy towards the end. The song in here was called Human By Christina Perri. But please leave a review.<p>

Little Miss Kairi out!


End file.
